


Stopping and Starting

by patrickinthetardisblueimpala05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Brain Manipulation, F/M, Fantasy, Marvel - Freeform, Time Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05/pseuds/patrickinthetardisblueimpala05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with two mysterious powers meets her, literal, heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Ah class. Obviously my favorite part of the day. I absolutely LOVE having to spend 7 hours a day surrounded by idiots and having to take out my earbuds. I just want to stay home and watch Netflix and listen to music and watching YouTube. Ugh. Why._

"Ms. Jaclyn? Your attention please?" I snap to attention as Mr. Tennant claps his hands in front of the class, signaling the end of class. Everyone was standing up and gathering their stuff. Everyone stops, looks over at me just sitting with my stuff every where, and laughs. "Class! You'll be late for lunch. Exit the classroom." Mr. Tennant scolds. They file out and I try to gather my things. As a boy passes, he kicks my backpack sending it skidding across the room. I feel myself go red and get up to grab it. The last students file out and it's only the teacher and I and he's looking away from me. I take a deep breath, and stop. I look over at Mr. Tennant and find that he's frozen in a bent over position, putting stuff in his bag. I chuckle to myself and retrieve my backpack. I put all my stuff in it and exit the classroom. I walk down the hall until I see two girls frozen in mid step. I sigh, then snap my fingers. They unfreeze. The hall fills with noise from the cafeteria and I walk to the library, my safe haven.

I slid into my normal seat, a beanbag in the corner, totally out of the way but whoever's sitting in it can see everything. I pull out my sandwich, my book (Cinder by Marrissa Meyer) and began reading. "Excuse me, but you're not allowed food in the library." I look up and see the librarian standing over me. "I'm just reading. No eating here." I answer her, focusing directly on her eyes, never breaking eye contact. "Right. You're just reading." She says dreamily. The librarian walks away and I feel slightly bad for doing that to her. I hate using my manipulation abilities. I sigh, and go back to eating and reading.

I begin my walk towards home, as I live close enough that I don't have to take the bus. I pass by some giggling girls he began laughing after I pass. I hope it's not at me. I finally reach home and go immediately to my room. I throw my backpack on the bed. I pull on sweat pants, and flop on my bed. Pulling out my phone, I receive a text from my best friend.

4:35 Athena! Turn on the tv!

4:36 Why?

4:36 Two words: Tony. Stark.

I jump of the bed and run downstairs. I vault the couch and plop onto the cushion nearly, crushing my dog. "Sorry Chocolate" I tell her as I turn on the tv, just in time for Tony Stark's face to fill the screen. It's a press conference. I watch intently, not wanting to miss a thing. I watch as Rhodey leans over and whispers to Tony, " Just stick with the cards, man." I watch as Tony answers, "Yeah, okay." And puts his cards down. Then he says, "The truth is...... I am Iron Man."

I squeal at the tv and start jumping around.

"HOLY CRAP! I FLIPPIN KNEW IT. I KNEW HE WAS IRON MAN! IH MY GOSH!!!" Chocolate begins barking around my legs. I'm jumping from couch cushion to cushion then to the floor and back again. I phone my best friend, Kiely.

"OH MY GOSH HI" I yell into the phone.

"I KNOW HOLY CRAP. THIS IS SO COOL. I MEAN I KNEW YOU HAD SUSPICIONS BUT I NEVER THOUGHT BE TRUE OH MY GOSH" She yells back. "DO YOU WANT TO MEET AT THE PARK?" " OH YEAH. LET'S FANGIRL TO TOGETHER YAYYYY"

"SEE YOU SOON"

"BYE" I fall back onto the couch and Chocolate settles down on my legs. I sigh happily. I finally get up, run upstairs and put on actual jeans, grab my purse and Chocolate's leash. I head downstairs, put on shoes, put on Chocolates leash, and head out the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 

As I walked back home from meeting my friend, I realized how lost I would actually be if I didn't have her. I sighed, unlocked the door, and went inside. Mom and dad are never really home these days. I'm sure if I ran away, they wouldn't even notice... Not that I'm considering running away. I'd have to leave Kiely and that's the last thing I want to do. I tossed my shoes to the side, took off Chocolate's leash, and started to noisily make myself a sandwich and listen to music. I was humming along, when I heard movement from the couch. I froze. _It could be anybody! turn the music off you dolt. It'll wake it up if it keeps going._ I slowly turned the music off and turned to the couch. I crept towards it, not making a sound. I peered over the back of the couch and saw...... Dad. I sighed and returned to the kitchen. Usually when he stumbles home drunk from a night out with friends, he does it in the morning. Not in the evening of the next day!

I finish making my sandwich and go to my dad and cover him a blanket. Then I spray air freshener over him, to protect the my nose from the scent of vinegar and beer. I grab my sandwich and head upstairs. 

I find Chocolate laying on my bed and I grab my computer. I scooch in next to her and she moves herself to on top of my legs. I pull up Netflix and turn on 'The Great Game' from Sherlock.   _I wonder what it would be like if dad didn't go to the bar  every other day and had hangovers the rest of them. I wonder what it would be like if mom didn't have to work two part-time jobs just to support us. I wonder what it would be like if dad wasn't an alcoholic and mom wasn't working 24/7. I wonder- What the heck is that?!_

I heard a thump near the door. I stood up, pausing my show and crept towards the door. 

"Who's there?" I called out. I opened the door slightly and saw my dad collapsed on the stairs. I groaned and went to pull him up. I dragged him as gently as I could to his room. As I pushed him onto his bed I heard him mumble some thing.

"Dad? What do you want?" I leaned in closer to hear. 

"Athena....No....Don't go out there. They'll get you... they'll get you....."He fidgeted in his sleep. I dismissed it as the murmurings of a drunk man and went to my room. 

After putting on pajamas, I crawled under my covers and pulled my computer close. I finished watching my episode, then put the computer on the floor. I rolled over, reached for Chocolate and put a hand on her back. I then fell asleep, trying not to think of what those words could mean. 

 

"Are you sure?" The atmosphere is noisy. There are people laughing and crying and dancing around. 

"Yesss I'm surrre. " answers my drunk my father, slurring every other word. "Sheeee can sssstop time and mani- manip-  manipu- do sssstuff to people's headsss. I've sseen her do it! Anything thhhhat breathessss."He puts down the drink in his hand. "Whyyy do you want to knowww?" He asked. 

"Just asking. I heard rumors." The man answers. My father can't make out his face. "About a girl that can stop time and manipulate people. Both very powerful gifts."

"Pfft. She'sss just a little girlllll. She barely has friendsss!" He laughs roughly. He lifts his finger and points at the mans face. "She'ssss the reason I drinkkkk. Can't handle herrrr. Too powerfullll." Then, he passes out and collapses on the floor. 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Jaclyn. You've been very informative." The man walks outside, sidestepping drunk people. Outside, he pulls out his phone. 

"Yes sir. Uh-huh. She does have these powers. I gotten conformation from the father. How do you want to go about this?" He paused for a few minutes, listening to instructions. 

"Yes sir. While she's at school? Day after tomorrow? I can do that. How many chances shall I give before I take her by force? Just one? Right. You're the boss. I'll have her to you on Wednesday." He hung up, got in to his car and drove in the direction of a motel. 

Reaching the motel, he pulls out a bag and checks for all his equipment. Then, in a moment of pity for the girl, he goes back to the bar. He carries her father to the car and shoves him inside. He brings him back to the motel and lays him on the bed with the plan of dropping him at his house the next day while the girl is out and Mr. Jaclyn is hungover.  The man is only doing it so that the girl can see her father one last time before she leaves forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i'm going to try and update this twice a week. I am also writing this on Wattpad, so if you prefer that platform, I'm tardisbluimpala05. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

I woke up and took a shower. After getting dressed, I checked in on my dad and left some water for him. Then I left for school. 

"Bye Kiely!" I yelled back as I waved. Kiely wasn't at school yesterday so I didn't get to see her.

"Bye Athena!" Kiely started going in the opposite direction. I grinned happily and pulled out my iPod. I put in my earbuds and turned on I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears And None On My Fingers by Fall Out Boy. I began mouthing along dong the occasional hair flip and stopping whenever a car or person went by.

You're a canary, I'm a coal mine

'Cause sorrow is just all the rage

Take one for the team, you all know what I mean

And I'm so sorry, but not really.

I paused the music and laughed a little. That was probably my favorite line of the entire song as it was basically my entire life. I pressed play on my iPod and continued walking. 

After a little bit, I noticed a black car following at a distance. I then realized that I had seen it before. I remembered seeing it outside of school today and yesterday. I began walking a little bit faster and heard the car speed up. I slowed down and the car slowed. I began walking and transitioned into a jog. I quickly turned down an alleyway that was close to my house. I slowed down to a fast walk and looked back to see that car stopped right outside the entrance to the alleyway. When I looked forward again, a car pulled in, nearly hitting me. I skidded to a stop, nearly falling over. I was now boxed in. I froze. How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? 

A man got out of the car and approached me. I stood up straight and pulled out my keys, positioning them in between my fingers like little daggers. 

"Relax, Ms. Jaclyn. I'm not here to hurt you." the man said in a condescending tone. I hate when people talk to me like that.

"Why'd you box me in then?" I answered in the same condescending tone, effectively hiding the fear in my voice. Why on earth is he wearing a red and purple helmet? 

"Why indeed. What, exactly, do you plan on doing with those keys?" I felt a slight tugging sensation in my hand and could feel my keys tug towards the man. It got to strong and I let go. The keys flew towards the man, and he caught them in his left hand. 

"I'm here to offer you a deal. You can either take it or leave it, but know that if you don't accept, I'll figure out an incentive to get you to." He began tossing my keys up and down in the air. 

"Pfft. You couldn't find anything. My dad's a drunk and mom's away 24/7. I'm pretty sure you couldn't find anything I care about." I remembered my powers and began trying to manipulate his thoughts. Why isn't it working? It should work-

"Don't even try Ms. Jaclyn. There is no way that will work. However, I am eager to see your other power."

I stopped in shock. How did he know? Only my parents knew. Not even Kiely knew about my powers!

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Drunk men are very easy to get information from." He answered me, catching my keys and holding them. He looked in to my eyes and I realized what he meant.

"Dad...." I let my defensive posture down a little. 

"Yes, your father. he was very freeing with his information. He even told us why he drinks." The man moved closer, now about five feet away. "He told us that he drinks because of you. That you were too powerful and drinking was the only way he could cope." I kneeled down, trying to process what he was telling me.

"What? Why?Why would he say that?" I asked weakly. he came closer and kneeled next to me. 

"Because he doesn't care. Do you hear me? Your father doesn't care. I care. Come with me, Ms.Jaclyn. I'll take care of you." I covered my ears and tried to ignore him. You know he doesn't care, Athena. Since when has he been father material? He's never even gone to any of your plays and productions. No, be strong. This man is a liar. Be strong.

"No. I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe you." I stood up and looked him straight in the eye. "I refuse to believe anything you say. I will not come with you. I am going to go home and have a regular day, today and tomorrow, for the rest of my life. I want you to leave and I don't ever want to see you again." He stood up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned around and walked to his car, tossing my keys back. they landed on the ground. I picked them up, and when I looked, both cars were gone. I began walking home again, visibly shaken. How did I survive that? How did he not kill me? Who was he?

I reached home and unlocked the door. I went upstairs to my room, not stopping for food. In my room I collapsed on my bed and thought through the experience. No girl should have to go through that. Why me? Your powers, you dolt. He wanted you for your powers. Obviously. But who was he? 

I remembered how he got the information from my dad and went to confront him. He wasn't in his room and I didn't feel like searching the house. I'll find him tomorrow. I went back in my room and started doing homework. 

After completing social studies, algebra, and geometry homework, I decided to go to bed. I got into pajamas and watched Doctor Who until about nine o' clock. Then I rolled over and went to bed.


	4. Chapter Four

I slammed my hand on my alarm. It didn't go off. I slammed it again. Still didn't go off. I threw it across the room, throughly unplugging it. I groaned and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I blinked. Was yesterday a dream? I blinked again. Nope. I sighed and got up. Looking at the alarm clock, I almost didn't register that I was going to be late.

"Crap!" I hurried around my room, pulling on a pair of jeans, converse, a Panic! At The Disco shirt, and a black hoodie. _Wonderful. Now I'm going to be late. Great. Just great._

At lunch, I looked around the library. Usually, Kiely met me here. She always finished class before me. But today she was out. She didn't tell me that she was going to be. I hate it when she does that.

As I walked home, my head drifted back to yesterday's experience. _What did he mean I'll regret it? I've got nothing he could take. Nothing live and talking, anyway. If he touched my laptop he'd be dead, but there's no way he do that._ As I walked up the driveway, I noticed more cars then usual.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as I entered the unlocked door.

"Athena! You're home!" I looked up from taking my shoes off to find my mom grinning at me.

"Hi!" I noticed the girl next to her. She had brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing jeans and a tank top.

"Hi. I'm Athena." I waved to her. "I know!" She said cheerfully.

"I mean, nice to meet you. I'm Kitty Pryde. I'm your cousin."

"My cousin? Mom's side I'm guessing?"

"Yep! I'm just dropping in for a random visit."

"Okay. Well, I'll be in my room if that's okay. " I looked to mom. "Okay?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you." I told Kitty. I turned and walked up stairs. Upstairs, I threw my backpack onto the bed and heard a something crumple. I turned and lifted my backpack up, finding a envelope addressed to me. Just my name, no address, like they knew exactly where to find me. I open it tentatively and read the handwriting. I gasp and drop it on the bed. I don't understand. _Why? Why did he do this? What happened? Why Kiely of all people?_

~Living room~

"So, has she been showing any advancement or hyper awareness of her powers?" Kitty asked.

"Nothing that I've seen. Of course, I'm not home a lot." Mom answered her. Kitty nodded. "Okay. I just want make sure. So do you think she'll be okay with going to the academy?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes. She should build up her powers and learn to use them for good. When does she need to be there by?"

"She can come at anytime, but school enrollment starts in September. She can chose when, if she wants. She'll be home for Christmas and New Years and thanksgiving if you want."   
"Of course. We'd love to have her back for the holidays."

"It's funny. Not many parents want their children back for the holidays. It's sad really."

"That is. Oh, honey! What are you doing?" Mom looked over to the front door, where Athena was standing, one shoe on. She looked distracted.

"Nothing. I mean, I'm heading over to Kiely's house. Just a quick visit. Be home soon." Athena pulled on her other shoe and turned out the door. Her mom watched her unlock and climb onto her bike and race towards Kiely's house, at least a mile and a half away.

"Anyway," her mom turned back towards Kitty. "Tell me more about the academy."

Athena's POV

_Please please please be there please_

I turned into Kiely's driveway. I impatiently knocked on the door, waiting for either her mom or Kiely to answer. Nobody came. I looked for the spare key, then noticed that the door was cracked open. I opened it wider and tentatively stepped inside. I looked around, half expecting it to be trashed and ransacked. Instead, I found Kiely's parents slumped over on the couch. There were three wine glasses in front of them. I ran up the stairs to Kiely's room. I entered the bedroom and found nothing.

_No no no this can't be happening she can't be gone. How did I let this happen? It's because I didn't go with him. Why did I do this to Kiely? She doesn't even know I have these powers. I never told her to stop exactly this from happening. Be strong. You have to join him to save Kiely. Maybe you can sabotage them? Maybe die before being of any use. I don't know. Be strong._

I stood up straight and headed downstairs. I checked the main floor and locked the doors so no one could rob Kiely's parents. I tried to wake them up, but it didn't work. I threw a blanket over them and headed out, locking the door behind me. At home, I calmly walked inside, hiding my internal freak out. Kitty and mom were still talking away. I quietly walked upstairs. I pulled out my black backpack and began putting some things in it. I packed water, a change of clothes, some money, my phone plug, laptop, laptop plug, and some granola bars. I shoved the bag under my bed. I would go and meet the man tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, we had dinner with Kitty and she left for her hotel. I said my good nights and found dad hidden in the guest room. Good thing we didn't invite Kitty to stay. That would've been hard to explain.

In my room, I pulled on my converse and a black leather jacket. I put an extra hoodie in my backpack in case I got cold. I put on my leather jacket and backpack and snuck downstairs and went out the kitchen door. I had left my bike near the gate and wheeled it out. I got on and sped towards town.

**~ Mom's POV ~**

"Athena? Honey? You awake? Kitty's coming over for breakfast at 10:30 and I figured you'd want to get dressed-" I stopped outside Athena's room and peeked in. I nearly dropped the laundry basket I was holding. I ran downstairs and called Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty answered the phone.

"She's gone Kitty she's gone!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Slow down! I don't know what you're saying."

"Kitty, she's gone. She's not in her room. She never leaves her room until at least noon."

"Okay. Is there a note or anything, maybe telling you that she went on a walk or something?"

"I'll look. Hold on for a minute." I set the phone on the bed and searched the room. I found a slightly crumpled piece of paper on the desk.

"Anything?" Kitty asked.

"I- I think so. Come over please. I need you to help me."

"I'm coming." The phone shut off. I collapsed on the bed. _Why would she do this? I'm trying to be a good parent. I try to be there for her. I do my best. I try, unlike her lazy lout of a father._

"Catlyn?" I jump, then hurry downstairs. Kitty sees me and comes in. She wraps me up in a big hug and whispers in my ear.

"You okay?"

"No." I sniffle back. She pulls away and looks me up and down. I suddenly become aware of my streaked mascara.

"What's the note say?" She asks.

"I haven't read it yet. Do you want to read it and tell me how bad it is?" I hold out the note.

"Sure." She takes it and reads the note, her face falling into a frown.

"You might want to sit down for this." She gestures to the couch. I sit, and she hands me the note.

 

_Dear Miss Jaclyn_

_I am very disappointed you didn't accept my earlier offer. I hate to do this but it was necessary. I told you that there would be consequences. If you would like to see Miss Kiely Smith again, find us in the downtown area before noon on the 18th. If not, she will die._

_Max_

"What- what does this mean?" I looked to Kitty, expecting reassurance that Athena was fine.

"I'm afraid that this girl, Kiely, Athena's friend?" I nodded. "Has been captured as bait to lure Athena to a man called Magneto. It's very complicated. I assume he knows about her powers."

"But how? Only her father and I knew about them. I know I didn't tell him. How could he have found out?"

"He could of coerced her father."

"That's possible. He often goes to bars and gets drunk out of his mind."

"Then it's very possible that he talked to him."

"Oh my god we have to find her." I stood up. Kitty stood up with me. I walked towards the door. I stopped and looked Kitty dead in the eyes. "We will find her no matter what it takes. No. Matter. What." I looked at her expectantly.

"No matter what. Although I hope it doesn't get to bad." We walked out the door.


	6. Chapter Six

I raced down Main Street. I had passed several restaurants and cafes and stores but hadn’t found Kiely or the man in the purple helmet. Where could he be? It’s already 10:30 and I haven’t found them yet. What am I going to do? I turned down the last street that I hadn’t explored every inch of. Twice. As I continued down, I looked down the various alleyways and spotted the black car from before. A flutter of hope went through my chest. I turned down and got off my bike, leaning it against the brick wall. I reached into my backpack and grabbed my last granola bar and shoved it in my mouth. Chewing the chocolate chips from it, I turned to find a nearly hidden door propped open, expecting me. Swallowing the last of the bar, I entered. 

“Ms. Jaclyn! How nice of you to join us.” I turned to the voice and saw the man and Kiely. 

“What did you do?” I demanded, walking straight towards him. 

“She’s only drugged.” I sped up, nearly across the room. “I wouldn’t come any closer. See, I would have very little regret in shooting Ms. Smith here. I have no purpose for her.” I turned around to see a gun hovering, suspended by nothing, in the air, 20 feet away. 

“How are you doing that?” 

“All in good time. Right now, I’d worry about you. What is your choice?” I sighed, remembering the reason he took Kiely.

“I’ll-” 

“Don’t do it!” I turned in surprise. Aunt Kitty was standing in the doorway.

“Well this is an unpleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you. Is Charles around, by any chance?”

“They’re on their way.” Aunt Kitty growled. 

“Oh good. Best get moving then, Ms. Jaclyn? It is nearly noon anyway, and I’m a man of my word.” The man smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. I turned to Aunt Kitty. 

“I’m sorry. He’s going to kill Kiely if I don’t go with him. Tell mom I love her, I have a feeling I won’t get to see her. Make sure to take care of Chocolate. Don’t let mom take her to the pound, okay? Sorry. Bye.” I turned back to the man and continued walking towards him. 

“Erik, don’t do this. She’s a young kid. She needs training!” Aunt Kitty yelled at him.

“Training? What better training than experience? Let’s train her a little now, shall we?” He turned to me, frozen in place five feet away. “I will kill this girl right here and now unless you command Ms. Kitty here to leave the room.” I gasped a little as the gun moved next to Kiely’s head, ready to shoot her point blank. I turned to Aunt Kitty.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. She looked at me fearfully, then her expression changed into one of understanding. 

“I understand. You do what you have to do to save an innocent life. Just do it.” She nodded. I nodded back. I concentrated on her and spoke.

“Aunt Kitty, please walk outside. Now.” She stiffened and walked out the door. I stopped concentrating and looked back to Erik.

“Good job. Now please, walk to the door on your left.” I walked forward and looked behind to see him grab the gun and leave Kiely on the ground. I sniffled and turned forward, steeling myself. I opened the door and it lead to a stairwell. I looked back to him. He still had the gun out.

“Continue upwards, all the way to the roof.” I turned back and walked up.

At the top, I looked to see a helicopter. There was a woman in the pilot’s seat. She smiled at me. Again, it didn’t reach her eyes. I walked forward and climbed in. Erik followed behind.

“Mystique.” He buckled in and I followed suit. He passed back a pair of headphones. I slipped them on and we lifted off. As we flew away, I looked back at my home town, just in time to see someone else land on the rooftop.


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up in a plain looking room that had a small desk, chest of drawers, bedside table, and the bed I was lying in, fully clothed. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I vaguely remembered falling asleep on the helicopter (I always had the talent of falling asleep to loud noises) and someone picking me up and carrying me into the room I was currently in. I shook my head, smoothed down my hair, and got up.

I opened the door to a very drab highway. Before I stepped out, I remembered my phone and laptop. I hurried back to the backpack and removed my laptop. I opened it and found that someone had disabled emailing, making the tab a blocked website. I shut the laptop and checked my phone. Texting and emailing had been blocked there too. I sighed. I guess he doesn’t want me contacting anyone outside the house. Still, that’s bordering on invasion of privacy. I put my laptop back in the back and my phone in my pocket. I then resumed my exploring.

Out in the hallway I opened doors and peeked inside them. No one to be seen in my hallway. On to the next one, I guess. In the next hallway, I repeated my practice of opening and closing doors, until I reached one that was locked. I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I raised my fist to knock for the third time, but someone opened the door.

“Oh! Hello. Who are you?” I lowered my fist and looked at the boy. He had black messy hair, blueish greenish eyes, and headphones on that I could just hear the music coming from them.

“Sorry?” He took off the headphones, hanging them around his neck.

“Who are you?” I asked him. I wanted to have the advantage of knowing him and he not knowing me.

“I’m Jack. And I wonder, who on earth is the girl that comes pounding and boy’s doors?” I blushed slightly. I felt the urge to give him a fake name, but decided against it. He’d eventually find out.

“Athena. What’s this-” He interrupted me. Rude.

“Athena! Named after a Greek goddess, huh? I’m gonna call you goddess girl.”

“Oh, don’t do that. That’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing is what I do, goddess girl.” I sighed and rubbed my forehead a little. How could this boy who I just met, already give me an embarrassing nickname? How?

“Right. Anyway, What is this place? Why am I here? I know he took me for my powers, but why?” His face fell.

“Oh. You’re a recruit?”

“I guess so.”

“Right. Come here. This isn’t a conversation to have in the middle of a doorway.” He turned into his room and beckoned for me to come with. I entered, expecting it to be disgustingly dirty but instead finding it to be simple and clean. We stood in the middle of the room and turned to me.

“Right. So, what can you do? Can you turn invisible? He’s been wanting one of those.” He looked at me expectantly. I stared back.

“You’re not going to freak out or anything? What can you do?” I asked. I simple game of you show me yours and I’ll show you mine.

“Um, I can emit EMP pulses. Not all that useful, but one large enough can wipe out all electronic devices within a mile.” I nodded. This didn’t seem strange to me, and I didn’t know why.

“I can manipulate what people think and-” I stopped myself. Erik doesn’t know about the time stopping, why should Jack know? “And it’s very annoying.” I continued. He nodded, impressed.

“Nice. No wonder he was in a hurry to get you before the X-Men did.”

“The who-men?” I asked him, inquisitively.

“The people who keep kidnapping kids like us and stopping Erik from rescuing them.”

“Um, okay.” My stomach growled, and I realized that I was starving. “When’s breakfast?” I asked. He looked at an alarm clock on the bedside table.

“Now. Come on. I’d be honored to show you around.” He hooked his arm into mine, Wizard-of-Oz style. I smiled. At least I found a friend. We walked down to flights of stairs to the kitchen. He talked on about the house and what you can do, and when you train. We reached the kitchen in no time. He unhooked his arm and we sat down. I looked up to see a teenage girl making pancakes. She turned around and I nearly fell over in my seat. Her eyes were sewn shut!

“Hi.” She said, turning towards me. “I’m Katy.” She extended her hand.

“I’m Athena.” I shook her hand, then grabbed a plate with pancakes.

“We take turns making breakfast. I make breakfast on Saturdays and Sundays, Jack makes breakfast on Mondays and Tuesdays, and now that you’re here, you can make breakfast on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Fridays are free days. It’s every man for themselves unless someone wants to make breakfast. Got it?” I nodded, then realized she couldn’t see me, so I said “Yeah.” and then went on to eating. We ate for a couple minutes in silence, then Jack broke it.

“So, funny story about goddess girl here. She decides to come pounding on my door early this morning.” He nods and smirks in my direction. “Then, when I opened the door, she leaned forward and kissed me!” I glared at him.

“That’s not what happened you arse.” I turned to Katy. “That’s not what happened.” She smiled at me.

“I know. Jack is an arse, so feel free to tell him.” She turned to Jack, who was smirking. “‘Goddess girl’? Really?” Jack launched into an explanation of the nickname. I smiled and finished my pancakes. What do you know? Maybe I could find friends here. I put my dishes in the sink. Maybe I’d have a good time here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be once a week.


	8. Chapter Eight

To start my second day there, Jack woke me up. I tore myself out of bed to answer the door, as it seemed to about break off the hinges. 

“Jack?” I suddenly got embarrassed. I had just slept in a really long t-shirt. Then I saw his fuzzy Star Wars princess Leia pj pants. I stifled a giggle.

“What?” He looked down and slapped his forehead. “Dammit. Katy’s the only one besides me that ‘sees’ these. So, this is slightly embarrassing. Not as embarrassing as a lack of pjs.” He smirked at me. I reddened slightly. “Can I come in?” 

“Uh, yeah.” I moved away from the door and he waltzed in. He scanned the room in a quick glance, seeing my laptop on floor next to the bed, my phone plugged in near the dresser, and my backpack sitting in the corner. He plopped down on the bed. I sat down next to him.

“What do you want?” I asked, then realised I had said that really harshly. Jack put a hand over his heart and pretended he was hurt.

“I just wanted more details. How’d you get here? What’s your family like? Do you have any friends?” I put my hands up.

“Inquisitive, much? I’ve got a life you know.” He grinned.

“I know. I just want to know. I’m an orphan, so I don’t know much.” His face fell ever so slightly, but he grinned again.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I understand, I guess. My best friend was an orphan.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Her name was- is -Kiely. Weird name right?” He nodded, and that encouraged me to go on. 

“Um, she’s my age and we talk and hang out and stuff. Or, I guess we used to. Now that I’m here, I won’t be doing that anymore.” My face fell and I looked down.  
“Hey, it’s fine. It was hard for me the first day here too.” I looked back up at him. He had knowing smile.

“Alright. And you’re doing fine. I’ll adjust.” I smiled and sat up straight and continued talking. I told him about Chocolate and school life, before he realised what time it was. 

“Let’s get downstairs. Katy doesn’t like it when I’m late for breakfast.” I nodded and followed him down.

After breakfast, I went upstairs, got dressed, and pulled out my computer. Time to try and contact anyone at home. I opened Gmail and once again, my computer ‘glitched’ and the website disappeared. I sighed. Okay. Time to try something different. I opened Hotmail and it didn’t glitch out, thankfully. I slowly set myself up an account. Then I set up a password for my computer. I closed the tab and computer and decided to explore. 

I walked down the hallway. Do I really want to explore? No, not really. I looked for Jack’s door again, deciding that talking to someone, even if they were really sarcastic, would be better than walking around aimless. I found it and knocked twice. 

“Goddess girl! Hello! Haven’t seen you in forever.” He grinned. It made me smile back. “Actually, I was wondering something about you. Come in.” I stepped in. He pointed to his bed and I sat down cross-legged. 

“Okay. So you told me how your power is manipulating what people think, right?” I nodded. He began pacing across the floor. “Right. Well, I want to test you power, okay?”

“Um, what? You do now that whatever I make you think is permanent, right?”

“Okay. Well, something simple. Like, make me think I haven’t had breakfast yet. Something simple.” I nodded. He stopped in the middle of the floor, facing me. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I’m a strong guy.” He flexed his scrawny arms. I laughed. After laughing, I started to concentrate. I’d never done this sort of thing before. After about two minutes, I stopped concentrating. 

“I don’t think I can do it.” I looked to Jack. 

“Did we have breakfast? I’m starving.” I laughed.

“It worked! It worked!” I got up. 

“What worked?” It dawned on him. “Oh yeah! So I did have breakfast today right?” 

“Yeah! You wolfed down the waffles that Katy made.” 

“Okay. Are there any leftovers?” I laughed again.

“Yeah. Come on, let’s go get some.” We walked down the hall and to the kitchen, and ate waffles.


End file.
